The present invention relates to the field of communications and, more particularly, to systems and devices for connecting an external fibre optics communication network of telephony, data and/or video to a user network of a building including fibre optic cabling.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular system and to a modular assembly for connecting an external communication network to a user network of a building, to connection modules of said modular assembly, as well as to methods for carrying out the aforementioned connection both ex-novo and in the presence of an already operative cabling of other operators of the external communication network.
Within the framework of the present description and in the following claims, the term “external communication network” is used to indicate a complex of fibre optic cables and devices, of passive type (PON—Passive Optical Network), of active node type or of mixed passive and active node type, forming an architecture capable of connecting one or more telephone exchange cabinets to several buildings.
Within the framework of the present description and in the following claims, the term “user network of a building”, is used to indicate a complex of fibre optic cables and devices forming an architecture extending in a building and capable of connecting several users to a distribution apparatus connected in turn to the external communication network.